


What's On the Other Side?

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Crossover, Gen, Inspired by Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Nyota goes exploring.
Relationships: Janice & Nyota Uhura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	What's On the Other Side?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> Written for Elfwreck in the Purimgifts 2021 Exchange! I especially hope you enjoy this one!

It’s not quite protocol, but Nyota slips away while the Captain is still talking with the diminutive green house manager. The convoluted, dilapidated backstage area calls to her sense of adventure, and the brightly colored inhabitants don’t seem to mind as they scurry past her in all directions. She trails her fingers along the battered wooden walls and listens to distant voices behind the doors and just takes in the magic of the place.

On a whim she climbs a creaking set of stairs to a hallway with a dubious banister on one side and a row of dressing rooms on the other. The third one down leaks warm light, guitar music and a girl’s voice singing a familiar tune, so Nyota wanders down, trying to remember, until she hears —

“ _When wished on the morning star?_ ”

And she finds herself singing along. “ _Somebody thought of it/ And someone believed it/ Look what it's done so far_ …”

The door tips inwards, and Nyota sees one of the Muppet people sitting on a little bench, a young woman with full lips, her eyes hidden by fountaining lashes, her hair long and golden as she strums a well-loved wooden guitar. Nyota smiles, welcomed in by the music, and they finish the verse. “ _What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing/ And what do we think we might see?/ Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection/The lovers, the dreamers and me!_ ”

The musician stops, just to offer her plush hand. “Awesome, Miss, awesome!” As they shake she announces, “I’m Janice!”

“Call me Nyota,” she responds, and asks a little belatedly, “May I join you?”

“For sure!” Janice curves her surprisingly supple fingers around the bridge. “Take it from the top?” Nyota nods, and they start. “ _Why are there so many/ Songs about rainbows/ And what's on the other side?_ ” The waves of music wash through Nyota, immersing her in melody and connection as she closes her eyes and feels Janice strumming along and just sings.

In fact she doesn’t even notice, until the last, “ _The lovers, the dreamers, and me_ ” that a crowd has gathered in the doorway, Muppets and crewmates both, and in front of them all the green house manager. “That was amazing!” He says, to murmurs of agreement. “Also, Gonzo drove his motorbike off the balcony again,” to assorted long-suffering groans. That must happen somewhat often. “Can you two be the second act?”

That sounds like a delightful opportunity for cultural exchange indeed. Nyota looks at Janice, whose hair tosses as she whirls to look at Nyota, and they nod to each other. “For sure, Kermit!” Janice says, and Nyota tells him, “I’d be honored.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I would never have thought of this without my recipient's excellent prompts. The lyrics included are, of course, from "The Rainbow Connection".


End file.
